


Motorcycle

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Angst, M/M, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has always wanted a motorcycle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

bendydicky answered: Sebastian wants a motorcycle :D

“Absolutely not.” said Jim firmly. “But sir-” “No, Sebastian. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until I’m in my grave to own one of those _pedestrian_ machines.” Seeing Seb’s almost pout, he smirked and leaned over for a quick snog. “Have no fear my dear- I’m sure I’ll be dead sooner or later, and then you’ll have your precious motorcycle.”

After that, it became almost a joke between the two. Every time Jim came this close to dying, he’d smirk and say in a sing-song voice “I’m _sorry_ dear-maybe _next_ time.” and Sebastian would pout playfully before pulling his boss in for a snog.

But not this time.

‘We are gathered here today to read over the last will and testimony of James Moriarty…”

*

The bastard had left him a _motorcycle_.

_That **fucking** , bloody bastard had left him a motorcycle._

It’s a good thing he was already dead, or Sebastian would’ve been forced to kill him on principle alone.

This horrid- _pedestrian_ \- machine meant that his Jim was dead.

And that he was not.


End file.
